Beraht's Favor
} |name = Beraht's Favor |image = Beraht's Favor.jpg |px = 270px |start = Beraht |end = Beraht, Jarvia |other npcs = Oskias |location = Tapster's Tavern, Beraht's Shop |next = Proving Loyalties |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Beraht's Favor is the opening quest in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. Oskias, one of Beraht's smugglers, has been holding his own pockets. Find Oskias and show him exactly how Beraht feels about being cheated. Walkthrough Dust Town After the conversation with Beraht and Rica Brosca, the Dwarf Commoner will receive Codex entry: The Casteless. There is a chest in the bedroom with a few items. Before the Dwarf Commoner leaves home, they can speak with their mother, Kalah Brosca, who is clearly wasted on alcohol (this opens up additional dialogue choices with Rica). Once they step outside, they'll meet up with Leske who explains their new task: a smuggler named Oskias is cheating Beraht, and they need to "deal" with him. Leske now joins the Dwarf Commoner's party as a temporary rogue companion. Beraht had only given vague information on Oskias whereabouts ("find him"), so they'll need to ask around or just look for him. In Dust Town, there are many beggars milling about. One man by the fire mutters some doomsaying about a new Archdemon rising, while a woman leaning on a wall mentions seeing Prince Bhelen the other day. En route to Orzammar Commons, the beggar Goilinar may be intimidated or bribed to give away more details of Oskias' whereabouts. Alternately, the Commoner can speak with their sister, Rica. Both suggest that he can be found in Tapster's Tavern. Orzammar Commons Enter Orzammar Commons to receive Codex entry: The City of Orzammar. Here, you can catch a glimpse of the area that will later become very important in the main quest. The guards and commoners here generally don't like brands, though some reveal information about current events; the Dwarf Commoner can overhear some citizens talking about the missing Paragon Branka. Near the entrance, the Commoner can converse with Kasch, a member of the Artisan caste who is taking advantage of the casteless. There are two merchants whom you can barter with: Ademaro is a surface dwarf who sells some basic equipment, while Olinda is a friend of Leske's who sells various sundries. In the nook by Tapster's Tavern, you can speak with the cleaning servant Unna, who doesn't have a very favorable opinion of casteless; this yields Codex entry: The Castes. Head into Tapster's Tavern to confront Oskias. The rest of Orzammar Commons and of course the Diamond Quarter is off limits. Specifically, there is a big cart blocking the way to the western branch of the Commons and you can overhear the discussion between an Orzammar Guard and a merchant who owns this cart that due to the celebrations for the new Commander, the servants will polish that part of the Commons floor and thus becomes inaccessible. Oskias Upon meeting him at the Tapster's Tavern, Oskias will deny ever cheating Beraht. However, with enough Persuasion, or if Leske just threatens to search his bags, Oskias will confess his smuggling lyrium ores with the help of some members of the mining caste and without Beraht's permission. With this information, the Dwarf Commoner can choose to do any of the following: * Kill Oskias, which will yield some extra XP, two Lyrium nuggets and minor loot * Spare Oskias without any reward * Accept a bribe of one nugget from Oskias * Accept a bribe of two nuggets from Oskias (with intimidation) The latter two options require you to give Leske a cut of the deal (whether it is twenty-five/seventy-five or fifty/fifty). If the bribe is accepted, you may sell the Lyrium nugget(s) to Olinda, at a low price of 30 each. Note, that you can still choose to kill Oskias after accepting the bribe and then sell the lyrium. However, if you kill Oskias right away, the conversation with Leske about cutting him in on the deal will not be triggered, and you will not be able to sell the lyrium. Now it is time to visit Beraht and his second, Jarvia, who are waiting in Beraht's Shop. Choose your responses in the ensuing conversation carefully, as wrong answers can cost you half of your money: * If you still have at least one lyrium nugget with you, you may choose to give it to Beraht now, without losing anything. * If you don't have any lyrium nuggets and inform Beraht that Oskias has been cheating Beraht, you will lose half of your money as you will inevitably fail to convince Beraht that Oskias had no lyrium or gold on him, with or without the Coercion skill. * If you killed Oskias and lie and tell Beraht that Oskias had no lyrium or gold on him, you will be able to keep all your belongings without Beraht confiscating them, if you pass a persuasion check. You will need at least level 1 Coercion. * If you did not kill Oskias and tell Beraht that he had no lyrium or gold on him, you will be able to keep everything, even if you don't have any levels in Coercion, by chosing the Persuasion options. Even if he confronts you about having information that Oskias managed a bribe and fled, you can "Tell him the truth" and let Leske make up a cover story. The plot will advance to the next quest without you losing anything. Rewards The rewards, provided that your belongings are not confiscated, are: Selling one nugget: * Leske receives a cut of twenty-five, seventy-five: 22 5 * Leske receives a fair cut: 15 Selling two nuggets: * Leske receives a cut of twenty-five, seventy-five: 45 * Leske receives a fair cut: 30 If you killed Oskias, you will also get 10 from Beraht. Result Beraht will give you the next quest regardless of the outcome. Notes * The chest in your home sometimes is difficult to interact with; you may need to manually walk close to it to be able to open it. On the version you might also try using the WASD keys instead of the mouse. * You will not be able to access the Proving Grounds just yet, and a roadblock prevents you from heading to the west side of Orzammar Commons near the Deep Roads/Diamond Quarter. Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests